Bath time is more than just a hygienic necessity. It is also an opportunity for bonding and play. Nevertheless, bathing an infant can be a physical challenge. A happily wiggling infant sitting naked in tub of water can be slippery to hold safely while at the same time manipulating soap and a washcloth. Various bath cushions are available for making bath time easier by providing some additional structure for positioning the baby. However, there remains a need for a bath pillow that is usable with infants of various sizes and ages, while still providing support for a baby in an adult sized bathtub.